DAYLIGHT LUZ
by Nobume Yato
Summary: La historia de Itachi, en la novela de "DAYLIGHT /LUZ". Sus primeros años de vida.


_**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**_

_**ESTA HISTORIA TAMPOCO ES MÍA, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN DE ITACHI SHINDEN, ESCRITA POR:**_

_**MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**_

_**TAKASHI YANO.**_

No prometo actualizaciones prontas, porque la novela es larga, son dos libros y pues a fin de cuentas es producto de otro autor, por lo que la subiré siempre y cuando me sea permitido.

"_**ITACHI'S STORY: DAYLIGHT/ HISTORIA DE ITACHI: LUZ"**_

_**CORRESPONDIENTE A LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL PRIMER CAPITULO DEL LIBRO 1.**_

_**CAPÍTULO 1:**____POLLUELO EN LA NOCHE OSCURA, AUN POR ABANDONAR EL NIDO._

_**PARTE 1**_

Uchiha Itachi recordó claramente el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que era exactamente. Estaba lloviendo ese día. Itachi acababa de cumplir cuatro años, y la lluvia caía tan pesada que tenía problemas para abrir los ojos bajo ese peso que golpeaba sin piedad su pequeño cuerpo. Parado al lado suyo, su padre sin ofrecerle de ninguna manera simpatía o apoyo. Aunque el mismo Itachi no lo deseaba.

"Recuerda que este es un campo de batalla" las poderosas palabras de su padre se empujaron través del rugido de la lluvia para perforar el corazón de Itachi.

_Campo de batalla…_

No es una palabra para fijarse en la memoria de un niño de cuatro años de edad. Para decir menos la escena que tenía delante de él en ese momento, no era nada remotamente adecuado para los ojos de un niño.

_Cuerpos, cuerpos, cuerpos… _

Montañas de cadáveres tan lejos como alcanzaba la vista. Y ninguna de paz. Los cadáveres estaban endurecidos y con rostros retorcidos en agonía.

"En pocos años, tú serás un ninja también, esta guerra podría terminar, pero la realidad del ninja no cambia, este es el mundo en el que entrarás".

La insensible voz de su padre llenó sus oídos, Itachi se detuvo y se contuvo, si el relajaba (en español sería algo como "si perdía el control) su control, las lágrimas se derramarían.

No es era que estuviera asustado, no era que estuviera triste. Una emoción que no podía poner en sus palabras surgió dentro de él. No entendió porque pero sintió una opresión en su pecho que apenas podía soportar.

Empapado en la lluvia, su padre probablemente no notaria si él lloró (lloraba). Aun así, Itachi no quería. El sintió que si lloraba ahí, él podría perder algo crítico (importante) para su vida como ninja. Entonces desesperado apretó (podría ser para el español, como tomar el control de sí mismo) el control sobre sí mismo.

Pero las lágrimas vinieron naturalmente, derramándose.

Gente con protectores de Konoha en su frente, ninjas de otras tierras. Los incontables cuerpos muertos cubriendo la superficie de la tierra, ya no tenían conexión con fronteras nacionales ahora. Todos ellos habían sido incapaces de liberarse de su propia muerte mientras luchaban, lloraban y se retorcían. Aquellos rostros llenos de angustia eran todos iguales, sin importar de que tierra ninja fueran.

Ninguno entre ellos hubiese deseado la muerte y aun así todos ellos habían muerto, ¿Por qué?. Debido a la guerra.

"Padre" Itachi escuchó su propia voz y entonces por primera vez se dio cuenta que estaba temblando, no era por el escalofrió de la lluvia, no era por el miedo a los cadáveres. La rabia hizo temblar a Itachi "¿por qué me trajiste aquí?".

Su padre estuvo en silencio por un momento a la pregunta de su joven hijo, y entonces empezó a responder como si eligiera sus palabras cuidadosamente "eres un chico listo". Los ojos se volvieron hacía los cadáveres, Itachi esperó a su padre para continuar. El sintió un calor en la cima de la cabeza. La palma de la mano de su padre.

"Quería asegurarme que vieras ésta realidad"

Itachi buscó frenéticamente dentro de su mente por el significado de la palabra "realidad". Él solo tenía cuatro. No entendió la diferencia entre realidad y ficción. Aun así, se aferró al significado de lo que su padre estaba dejando sin decir (Aquí se refiere a que no le quiso decir algo sobre " la realidad")

"Este es el mundo en el que viviré…"

"Es correcto, Itachi. Los ninja son creaturas que pelean. Nunca olvides lo que has visto aquí hoy".

La voz de su padre, llevo a Itachi a frotarse los ojos. Quemó el infierno frente a él en sus retinas para nunca olvidarlo ( en pocas palabras grabó en sus retinas la imagen del campo de batalla, que para Itachi era un infierno).

Un calor diferente al de sus lágrimas se retorcía y se retorcía dentro de sus ojos. La sensación de una ola de poder fluyendo hacia sus retinas. Fue tan espantosa que él inconscientemente cerró sus ojos. Cuando él lo hizo la ola lentamente, silenciosamente fue desapareciendo en el centro de su cabeza. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración era irregular. Suspiró profundamente y abrió sus ojos. Ante él el mundo infernal no había cambiado

Gentilmente presionó una mano sobre su pecho, sentía que si se entregaba al poder, dejaría de ser él mismo de alguna manera.

"¿Qué pasa?"

No respondió a la pregunta de su padre, sino que simplemente observó fijamente la vista que tenía delante de él. Este infierno podría haber sido el mundo en el que estuvo viviendo, pero no tenía intención de sentarse y simplemente aceptarlo.

_Lo cambiaré._

Fue un error tratar de resolver las cosas luchando, por cualquier motivo. Este mundo necesita cambiar. Esta creencia se convirtió en el fundamento del hombre conocido como Uchiha Itachi..

Itachi nunca olvidó ese día.

El final de esta gran guerra que se tragó a los ninja de todas las tierras llegó varias semanas después del día en que Itachi se dio cuenta del significado de su propia existencia. Después llamada la tercer gran guerra ninja. Él termino del conflicto vino después de un acuerdo de amnistía que fue concluido entre la aldea escondida entre las hojas y la aldea escondida entre las rocas, los principales agresores.

Aunque la guerra había estado avanzando favorablemente para Konoha, Hiruzen, el tercer Hokage, estableció una política de reconciliación para poner fin a la lucha con una oferta sin precedentes sin buscar reparaciones de Iwagakure. Los defensores de la guerra se opusieron a una declaración aparentemente débil de Hiruzen y para mantener a raya las insatisfaciones en la aldea, decidió renunciar a ser Hokage. Esto llevó a la selección de un nuevo Hokage, y el héroe de la gran guerra, Namikaze Minato se convirtió en el cuarto. Con el retiro de Hiruzen como Hokage, el pueblo avanzó hacia la recuperación después del tumulto de la guerra.

Itachi tenía un objetivo claro: "Convertirse en el mejor ninja de todos los tiempos y eliminar la guerra de este mundo"

Un adulto podría hablar de un grandioso sueño y reír. Pero para Itachi, de cuatro años de edad era un sueño precioso e insustituible. Para lograrlo, primero debería aprender habilidades básicas de ninja en la academia, tomar exámenes y ser formalmente reconocido como un ninja.

Esto a pesar del hecho que el niño no había sido aceptado dentro de la academia todavía. Pero él quería convertirse en un ninja tan pronto como le fuera posible, entonces estuvo entrenando por sí mismo.

"Estoy en casa" Itachi se quitó silenciosamente sus zapatos en la entrada y caminó lentamente por el pasillo.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día? "Su madre Mikoto le gritó cuando pasó la cocina. En ese momento una nueva vida estaba creciendo en su matriz.

_¿Será un pequeño hermano o una pequeña hermana?_

En cualquier caso sería el primer hermano de Itachi.

"¿Estuviste entrenando por ti mismo de nuevo hoy?"

"Si"

Esta respuesta, sonaba demasiado grande, posiblemente como para que viniese de su hijo de cuatro años, Mikoto se dio la vuelta, sujetando su barriga pesada y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Está papá en la habitación?".

"Si está, pero justo ahora tiene una pequeña…"dijo su madre, pero Itachi ya estaba caminando hacia la habitación de su padre. Después de días entrenando tenía una pregunta acerca de la manera de como sujetar un kunai y quería una respuesta inmediatamente.

"¡¿Por qué el cuarto debería ser Minato?!" , la feroz voz del otro lado de la puerta corrediza cerrada detuvo el camino de Itachi "No sabes quién podría estar escuchando" dijo el tono uniforme de su padre "Baja tu voz, Yashiro"

"Pero, no podemos aceptarlo. ¡El único nombre distinto de Minato propuesto para la selección del cuarto fue lord Orochimaru!. ¿Por qué ninguna persona dijo tu nombre, Lord Fugaku?. El hombre llamado Yashiro le demandó a su padre.

En la cabeza de Itachi, la cara de Yashiro apareció. Un hombre de ojos estrechos y cabello blanco muy corto. Aunque era mayor que el padre de Itachi, le servía como subordinado.

"Es justo como lo dices Yashiro, no podemos aceptarlo de ninguna manera"

"Inabi…" su padre dijo el nombre del maestro de esta nueva voz. Uchiha Inabi era el líder ninja de la fuerza policial militar de Konoha. Su rasgo distintivo era su largo cabello negro. Él también era un subordinado del padre de Itachi.

"Los ninjas de otras tierras, temblaron ante la mención del ojo malvado de Fugaku durante la gran guerra.

"La cabeza de la fuerza policial militar de Konoha. Esa es mi posición en la villa".

¡"Se habla que, todo es plan de la administración"! Yashiro gritó y escupió, "Los funcionarios de la aldea no quieren que el clan Uchiha esté en medio del escenario. Ellos no dijeron nada en la villa acerca de todo el trabajo que hiciste durante la gran guerra, Lord Fugaku. Por eso fue Minato y el sanin, incluso Hatake Kakashi quien tiene el sharingan a pesar de no ser un miembro del clan quien brilló. Si la gente puede hacer un escándalo sobre Minato y Kakashi, entonces tu nombre también debería…"

"Suficiente" la voz controlada de Fugaku interrumpió a Yashiro "Mi hijo está escuchando"

Itachi se estremeció ligeramente.

_Él me notó…_

_Novato._

Itachi apretó sus dientes. Sin tener otra opción empujó la puerta corrediza para abrirla.

Dentro estaban cuatro personas; su padre Fugaku, Yashiro, Inabi y uno más, un hombre con un punto en su frente. Un subordinado del padre de Itachi, Uchiha Tekka.

"¿Qué es?".

"Quería preguntarte acerca de shuriken".

"Estoy ocupado ahora, pregúntame más tarde"

"Todo bien" rápidamente cerró la puerta mientras hablaba.  
En el instante en que estuvo casi completamente cerrada, una luz carmesí creció en los ojos de los cuatro hombres. Sharingan. El Kekkei Genkai heredado por miembros del clan Uchiha.

Regresando a su habitación, Itachi recordó el aire que llenaba la habitación de su padre. Y entonces por alguna razón, el campo de batalla que había visto con su padre regresó a su vida en la parte posterior de su cerebro.

La imagen del infierno rebosante de malas intenciones y malicia.

El aura entregada del hombre en la habitación de su padre era el mismo aire ominoso (siniestro) que había sentido en el campo de batalla.

" ¿Que estaba pensando su padre?…" No hubo una sola respuesta a su pregunta murmurada.

Hasta aquí es la primera parte, la segunda se narra la vida de Itachi a los 5 años.

Yo sé que hay palabras repetitivas y a veces frases que desencajan, pero se entiende, no le quiero meter muchas palabras distintas al texto original, saludos


End file.
